


Short one-shots that I'll be writing as a way to practice my (non-existent) skills

by Butt_hurt_but_who_cares



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dimension Travel, Fives is in awe, Gen, How Do I Tag, i dont know who oc is supposed to be, i'm trying to practise my writing yall, my oc is an implied dimension traveler, oc doesnt stand for discrimination against clones, oc is just oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butt_hurt_but_who_cares/pseuds/Butt_hurt_but_who_cares
Summary: honestly, as the title says... I'm just trying to practise my writing whenever I feel motivated enough to do so.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Original Character(s), CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Short one-shots that I'll be writing as a way to practice my (non-existent) skills

He turns to look at her. “what do you mean ‘you’re not surprised’?”

She shrugs “just that back where I’m from, we humans were quick to ostracise those who were different from us. Of course, not everyone was like that, but those that were would hate another human for the colour of their skin or their religious beliefs.”

She sighs and stops walking. Fives stopping a couple of steps ahead turns back to look at her.

“what I’m trying to say here Fives, is that after living on a planet that only has one species capable of self-awareness, and seeing the destruction that we’re able to cause to not only our own world but also to those of the same specie’s for reasons that are purely cosmetic.” She smiles up at him, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “I’m not surprised that other sentient species across the galaxy do the same, just on a larger scale. But that doesn’t mean that I condone it either. So you bet I’ll put anyone in their place who even tries to mess with you or your brothers.” Her fist clenched tightly by her side; her face lined with new-found determination.

The sudden exclamation startles Fives, he takes a step back, looking at her with new eyes and his breath catches. Was she always this beautiful? Or is it the knowledge that she cares for himself and his brothers that has put her in a light? Whatever it was, he knew, without a doubt, that he could trust her with his life. With his brother’s lives.

And wasn’t that a nice feeling? Almost as though a small weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. The ARC trooper smiles at her, his eyes shining as he claps her on the shoulder.

He could have said a lot of things in that moment. But he felt, “Good to know you have our back” was a good place to start.


End file.
